mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Spirit Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Allows the party to see an opponent's current health as an exact number. * Normal: Lasts 10 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Lasts 30 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Grandmaster: Also reveals an opponent's spells. : Blessed characters have an increased chance to hit monsters in hand to hand combat and with missiles. A character's bonus to hit is increased by 5 + 1 per skill point in Spirit magic. * Normal: Lasts 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Affects the entire party. * Master: Lasts 1 hour plus fifteen minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts 1 hour plus an hour per skill point. : Fate can be used on a character to increase their chance to hit, or on a monster to decrease its chance. It lasts until the target attacks, or 5 minutes go by. * Normal: The chance is modified by 20 +1 per skill point. * Expert: The chance is modified by 20 +2 per skill point. * Master: The chance is modified by 20 +4 per skill point. * Grandmaster: The chance is modified by 20 +6 per skill point. : Forces all visible undead monsters to flee until the duration of Turn Undead runs out. * Normal: Lasts 3 minutes plus 1 minute per skill point. * Expert: Lasts 3 minutes plus 3 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 3 minutes plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Recovery rate is decreased. Expert level : Removes the cursed condition from a character if the spell is cast in time. The greater the skill and rank in Spirit magic the longer the condition could have been present before the "point of no return" is reached. After that, the only way to remove the condition short of Divine Intervention is to visit a temple. * Expert: Successful if the target has been cursed for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Successful if the target has been cursed for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: There is no time limit for the spell's success. : Preservation more tightly binds the soul to the body, delaying death due to massive hit point loss, but will not stop a character from going unconscious. If hit points are still too low when the spell wears off, the wounded character will die. * Expert: Lasts 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: The spell works on the entire party. * Grandmaster: Lasts 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. : Heroism increases the damage a character does on a successful attack by 5 +1 point per skill point in Spirit magic. This spell affects the entire party at once. * Expert: Lasts 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. Master level : This spell attempts to weaken the link between the body and soul, causing 10 + 2-8 points of damage per skill point in Spirit magic to all monsters near the caster. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Raises a character from the dead if the spell is cast in time. The greater the skill and rank in Spirit magic the longer the character could have been dead before the "point of no return" is reached. After that, the only way to raise the character short of Divine Intervention is to visit a temple. Casting this spell will leave the raised character in the weak condition. * Master: Successful if the target has been dead for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: there is no time limit for this spell's success. : Shared Life combines the life force of the characters and redistributes it amongst them as evenly as possible. All current hit points are totaled and a skill point bonus is added to this total. Then the points are distributed back to the characters, with no individual character being allowed to have more points than his maximum total hit points. * Master: 3 extra points per skill point. * Grandmaster: 4 extra points per skill point. Grandmaster level : Resurrects an eradicated (body destroyed) character. Recovery rate is very slow, but will be faster for characters with a higher skill in Spirit magic. The resurrected character will be in the weak condition after this spell is cast. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells